The Holy Four
by Jenixy JMV
Summary: Silver has just moved to a new middle school in Chaos Emerald and meets a pretty cat who is has violet fur. Will Blaze finally find who she's looking for or was it wrong? With an exciting group named The Holy Four might save the world from Blaze's past, will they really save the world with something that all of them share?
1. Prologue

**This was when Blaze was a kid. It`s just giving you an idea of what happened. And it`s just the beginning. Hope you guys like the story. :)**

* * *

"Silver!"_ Blaze shouted, "let me go you stupid police!" Blaze struggled. "Blaze!" Silver yelled. "I will always love you no matter what, ok?!" They kept yelling at each other just to talk. "Shut up you feline." The police guard slapped her. "Shut up stupid hedgehog." Another police guard said but punched silver._

"Ahhhh!" Blaze screamed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there little kitty cat," Her dad,Derrick, calmed her down. "Same nightmare again?" Blaze nodded. "Daddy, why is this white hedgehog always in my dream - er... nightmare I mean," Blaze leaned on Derrick`s chest. "His name is Silver by the way and he keeps on telling me that he loves me and I kept saying I love him." "I don`t know sweetie, but tomorrow morning let`s talk about it I`m really tired." He patted her head and went out of the room. Blaze looked at her digital alarm clock 11:28. Blaze just sighed and went back to sleep.

**Tomorrow Morning**

"Hi Daddy, Mommy, what are you cooking?" Blaze asked as she entered the kitchen. "Eggs and bacon, today." Her mom, Elizabeth (Eli), smiled and put it down on the table where the happy family eats.

"Dad about my dream - nightmare I-" Blaze was cut off by her mom, "You had the same nightmare again?" "Yes," Blaze rubbed her arm. "Well, you`ve been having that nightmare ever since you went to that park and met this fellow hedgehog." Elizabeth said.

**Flashback**

_"Mommy," Blaze tugged on her Mom`s sleeve, "Can we go to the park today? I`m bored." "Sure sweetie let me just finish this sewing... five minutes ok, get ready." She said. Blaze and her mom were in the car and went to the park_

_When they got there this hedgehog who was white or maybe silver asked Blaze if she wanted to play on the swing set. "Hey little girl what`s your name?" The hedgehog asked. Blaze answered, "My name is Blaze and I`m a kitten, for now." Blaze smiled, "what`s yours?" "My name is Silver and I`m a hog-let, for now too." Silver smiled back at her. "What`s a hoglet?" Blaze asked. - Silver forgot that she was a kitten she didn`t know what it ment. "It`s a hedgehog that`s only a kid." "Oh, ok." She smiled_

_They played all day long until blaze`s mother said it was getting dark and had to go home. "Bye Silver," Blaze waved goodbye. "Bye Blaze." Silver waved goodbye to her. _

**Normal Time**

"Maybe our sweetie has a little crush on him." Derrick smirked and so did Elizabeth. "What?! No!" Blaze blushed. She took her food and went to the living room. She watched T.V. there. She was watching Dora the Explorer. _"Oh my gosh Dora is so stupid she`s asking me where to go."_ Blaze thought. Blaze chewed on her food. She went to the kitchen to get lemonade. "Here you go Blaze." Derrick handed the lemonade carton to Blaze. "Thanks daddy." Blaze smiled.

"So Blaze about the dream. What was it really about?" Derrick bent his knees to listen, "Actually it goes like this I always dream of Silver, and he keeps on saying that he loves me and I kept saying I love him -" "So he`s your future husband?" Derrick joked around. "No!" Blaze screamed. "Kidding." Derrick laughed while Blaze made an embarrassed look. Blaze continued with her nightmare, "And these big police guards are taking us away, oh yeah and we were teenagers that time. And the police guards keep on making us talk from long distance and this big mean one slapped me really hard on my right cheek while Silver got punched and they told me to shut up." Blaze finished.

"Blaze it`s only a dream ok? Don`t ever believe in dark things, you have great power in you, you don`t have to be afraid." Derrick encouraged her. "Ok daddy." Blaze smiled while her dad sprung his legs back up and patted Blaze on her head. "Go watch and finish your food." he said.

* * *

**Look out for the next chapter :D. BTW I updated the chapter on 12/19/12 10:16 pm I fixed some spelling mistakes that's all.**


	2. Her Birthday

"Ahhhhh" Blaze screamed and sat straight up. Blaze blinked with relief. "Why do I always dream that nightmare, why can't I have sweet dreams every day like a normal girl would." Blaze sighed. Derrick came in and turned the lights on and said,"Blaze... Did you have the same - "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Ok, I'll turn the lights off, goodnight baby." Derrick said goodnight and went back to his bedroom across the hallway.

**Morning**

"Hello, Blaze. Happy birthday." Derrick smiled. " Thanks - why can't I have normal dreams like other teenagers, Dad?" Blaze asked. "Blaze don't ever think I yourself that way you are special no matter what," Derrick told her. "But dad I'm serious, why do I always have that nightmare it's just so unfair." Blaze moaned. "Blaze I already told you that you are special in any way -" " But dad you're changing the subject!" Blaze yelled. "I'm sorry, Dad. I was just carried away," " It's ok, Blaze... I understand." Derrick said and gave her her favorite breakfast, eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." Derrick gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So, Blaze, did you have the nightmare again?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, and I will never be normal." Blaze said. "Sweetie don't ever judge yourself like that, you_ are _normal." Elizabeth made a worried look. "Why did you do that?" Blaze asked. "Did what?" Elizabeth raised both her eyebrows in alarm. "Never mind." Blaze said and took her food to the living room. She turned the TV on and watched MTV Awards for 2011.

**The Chaos Emerald Middle School**

"Hi Blaze!" Amy yelled running toward her. "Hey Ames." Blaze smiled as she stopped to talk to her. "Lemme guess the same nightmare?" Amy guessed. "Yeah and I don't think I'll ever be normal." Blaze said. "Don't say that Blaze you're a really pretty and brave girl so don't ever call yourself 'not normal'" Amy told her. RING RING RING! "Bye." Both girls said on the way to their first periods. "And Blaze, happy birthday!" Amy yelled across the hallway. "Thanks!" Blaze shouted back at her.

As Blaze entered Mr. Greenday's class, science period, everyone greeted her happy birthday like she was their best friend. "Ok class, it's Blaze's birthday today as we all know," Mr. Greenday said. "Happy birthday, babe." Scourge said and hits on every girl in school. Blaze just rolled her eyes. "Happy birthday." Shadow deeply said as he passed her. "Thanks-"

Blaze looked at the door and saw the guy of her nightmare, literally. Blaze's eyes grew wide as she stared at this white hedgehog that was standing by the door. "Class, I'd like you to meet A new transfer student from Mc Grove Middle School, his name is Silver-" Mr. Greenday introduced him to the class. _"Could that freshman really be the guy who was from my nightmare?"_ Blaze thought to herself.

When Blaze was still staring at Silver, Silver noticed that a purple cat, who looked like from his childhood days, was staring at him. Silver just gave a simple smile at her. Scourge made a glare at Silver. "Blaze, since your the birthday girl, would you want to skip class and show Silver around?" Mr. Greenday asked. The whole class moaned in protest becuase Blaze had the chance toget out of first period. Oh, sure." Blaze smiled." Make sure to take the hall pass.

**To Silver And Blaze**

"Have you been here a long time?" Silver asked. "No not much, just two months." Blaze said. "Since everyone is required to have powers here can I try mine out?" Silver asked. "Sure go ahead." Blaze said. "Ok." Silver said.

Silver's lines through his body turned light blue and he lifted a chair that was outside of the lunch room. "Wow." Blaze said in amazement. "That`s really cool." "Well my parent`s think it`s stupid." Silver said. "Who cares about your parents` opinion as long as you think it`s awesome, it`s awesome to all of us." Blaze said. "Thanks for cheering me up." Silver smiled.

**First period was over.**

"Blaze!" Amy yelled and ran toward Blaze. Amy got there and tried to catch her breath. "Hey I`ve heard that there was this new guy coming to our school and they said he transferred from Mc Grove Middle School, and I was wondering if you`ve seen him." Amy asked. "I have and his name`s -" "Blaze!" Silver yelled. When he got there he panted and panted. "Gosh, so, tired. Who`s she?" Silver asked. Amy opened her mouth in shock, "You don`t know me?!" She asked in a panicky way. "How should I know?" Silver asked. "Wait, are you the new guy?" Amy asked. "The one who transferred from Mc Grove Middle School, yes." Silver said. "No wonder, my name`s Amy, Amy the hedgehog." Amy smiled. "My name`s Silver, Silver the hedgehog." Silver reached out for her hand. Amy and Silver shaked their hands which means they`re friends. "Hey baby." Sonic said and kissed Amy. "Hey." Amy said

"Is that dude new?" Sonic asked. "Yeah he transferred from Mc Grove Middle School." Blaze said. "Cool a transfer student." Sonic said. "I use to be one when I first got here." Sonic said.

**At Home...**

"So birthday girl, where do you wanna go?" Derrick asked. "Oh yeah, my classmates said that there`s this new restaurant that opened and I was wondering if we could go there." Blaze said.

**At the restaurant...**

"Elizabeth can you call that servant to take our order." Derrick asked her nicely. "Sure. Excuse me." She tapped his shoulder. "Can we take our order now?" "Sure." he said, "In a minute." "Say, aren`t you too young to be a waiter here?" She asked. "Yes, actually I go to a middle school." he said. "May I take your order - Blaze?" he asked.


	3. I Have Something to Say

"Silver?" Blaze asked. " you work here?" Blaze asked. "Yes, my parents gave me this job since my other job sucked. "Why, what was your other job?" Blaze asked. "I don't really wanna talk about it," "You two know eachother?" Derrick asked. "Yeah dad, he's from my school." Blaze smiled. "Can we just take our order we're really hungry." Elizabeth asked. "Sure, what would it be for you?" Silver asked. "I'll take the sushi deluxe for my family, fried rice, orange chicken, and spaghetti, please." Elizabeth smiled. "Ok, so it's the sushi deluxe, fried rice, orange chicken, and spaghetti," Silver repeated making sure he got their order right. "Your order will be right up." Silver said and went to other tables.

"So Blaze I know I don't have to ask this again but, did you have then nightmare again?" Derrick asked. "Actually, last night I didn't I had a really sweet dream and that we were all wearing white clothes, holding eacother's hand and going in a counter-clock wise direction in a cirlce," Blaze smiled, "I'm actually happy that I had that dream." "Ok, here is dour spaghetti, pried rice, dour sushi deluxe and orange chicken." A man said with a very heavy accent, kind of like a vampire. "Thank you." We all said staring at our food. "Dour velcome." He said and left.

Derrick and Elizabeth started eating while Blaze went to look for Silver. Blaze went to the other section of the dining room and saw Silver kneeling down at a little girl who was crying. Blaze got closer to Silver and the crying girl, "It's ok don't cry, just tell me how your parents look like." "Well my mommy has a pink dress, a short one, and her hair is blonde, she wears a blue topaz necklace around her, or you can just look for my sister, Amy-" "Your sister is Amy?" Silver asked. "Yes, and my sister has a pink dress normally and a hairband on always the same shoes pink, stripe then pink again." "Don't worry I know how she looks like, she's actually my friend." "Blaze?" Amy said in a disance. "Amy, your sister is here." "She is?!" Amy said and rushed to her in a hurry. "Gabriella," Amy kneeled down to hug her. "Wow, you're here to?" Silver asked. "Yeah, and thanks Blaze and you too Silver." Amy said, and left holding Gabriella's hand.

"Oh, hey Blaze." Silver smiled. "Hey," Blaze said, "When's your break?" "It just ended," Silver said, "Sorry, maybe next time we'll talk," "But it's important," Blaze said. "Ok, but make it quick." Silver said. "Ok, I've been having this nightmare for years and it's about this guy and I who were being seperated and I think that guy is-" "Silver!" Silver's mean, angry boss yelled, "get back to work!" "... We'll just talk some other day kay? Silver said. Blaze went back to her family and ate the things that they ordered.

**In The Car**

"Did everyone like their food?" Derrick asked. "Definetly!" Blaze said, "this was the best birthday ever, mom and dad!" Blaze rushed over to her parents and hugged them. "So who was that guy you were talking to?" Elizabeth asked. "He's my classmate from school in period 1, 3 and 6." Blaze said. "Isn't he cute?" Elizabeth jagged her elbow. "Ughh, Mom," Blaze blushed and looked at the window while her father was driving.

**At Home**

"Blaze go to bed." Derrick said and gave a smile. "But Dad, it`s only 7:48." Blaze said and looked at her iPhone 4. "Oh, yeah, right... Your mom and I will be in the kitchen if you need us." Derrick said, and went out the door. "Dad," Blaze said, "can i talk to you for a while?" "Sure, Hon, what do you wanna talk about?" Derrick asked. "Well it`s about the dream... -" "Did you have it again?" Derrick asked. "No, actually, it got better I don`t have it anymore... since _Silver _transferred to the middle school." Blaze said. Derrick was in confusion. "_Silver_," Blaze said. Derrick was still in confusion, "What?" Blaze sighed, "_Silver_." Blaze said.

**- Flashback -**

**_"_**_Ahhhh!" Blaze screamed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there little kitty cat," Her dad, Derrick, calmed her down. "Same nightmare again?" Blaze nodded. "Daddy, why is this white hedgehog always in my dream - er... nightmare I mean," Blaze leaned on Derrick`s chest. "His name is Silver by the way and he keeps on telling me that he loves me and kept saying I love him." "I don`t know sweetie, but tomorrow morning let`s talk about it I`m really tired." He patted her head and went out of the room. Blaze looked at her digital alarm clock 11:28. Blaze just sighed and went back to sleep._

_**Morning Time**  
_

_"So Blaze about the dream. What was it really about?" Derrick bent his knees to listen, "Actually it goes like this I always dream of Silver, and he keeps on saying that he loves me and I love him -" "So he`s your future husband?" Derrick joked around. "No!" Blaze screamed. "Kidding." Derrick laughed while blaze made an embarrassed look. Blaze continued with her nightmare, "And these big police guards are taking us away, oh yeah and we were teenagers that time. And the police guards keep on making us talk from long distance and this big mean one slapped me really hard on my right cheek while Silver got punched and they told me to shut up." Blaze finished._

**- Normal Time -**

"Oh, _Silver_, I get it." Derrick said, "The guy from your nightmares." "Yeah." Blaze said. "Ok I`ll be downstairs and I`ll be talking about this with Elizabeth, ok?" "Ok, Dad, bye." Blaze said as he left the room. _  
_

**At School**

"What day was William Shakespeare born and what day did he die?" Blaze`s History teacher asked. Blaze raised her hand, "April 23 and April 23." Blaze said. "Correct." _Ring, ring, ring, ring. _It was the bell for the end of school. "Silver!" Blaze said running towards him. "I need to tell you something." Blaze looked around and grabbed his wrist and dragged him to an empty alley. "Silver," Blaze panted. "What were you gonna tell me?" Silver asked. "Is that my nightmares have been about this hedgehog who has white fur and pretty much looks like you and I thought it kinda looked like you, and that we kissed, but then we got separated by these big guards and that -" Blaze was stopped by Silver tight grip on her shoulder. "What?" Blaze asked. "I just... I love you." Silver said. _"Oh my god, what the hell am I doing?" _Silver thought to himself. "I`m sorry I just... it just came out of my mouth." Silver said. "It`s ok," Blaze smiled, "I love you too." They leaned in for a kiss. "Oh my god!" Amy screamed. Silver and Blaze`s kiss were broke by Amy`s loud scream. "Woah," Sonic said. Blaze and Silver blushed and just pushed each other away.

"What were you two doing?" Amy asked. "Just talking in a... very close distance." Blaze said. "Then why were you two kissing?" Amy asked and put both her hands on her hips. "Because, we were practicing for drama class that`s all." Blaze said without making it obvious. "Why didn`t you say so?" Amy asked. "No it looks like more than that, Amy." Sonic said. "You two are going out, huh?" "What the heck, no we aren`t." "Whatevs we`re aren`t done here, hey Sonic I have to go k?" Amy said. "Ok , bye." Sonic said and giving her a good-bye kiss. Silver bit his bottom lip when he saw them kiss.

Blaze looked at Silver and smiled for a second, "I have to go, bye." Blaze gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye." Silver said. "Bye," Blaze waved.

* * *

**I worked on this at night time so I was tired.**


	4. Are We Together Now?

"Blaze, what was that for?" Silver asked. "I-I don't know... I'm sorry Silver," Blaze said and ran to the park "Blaze! Wait, don't run!" Silver said. "Well you can always have me... Silver," Venus said. She went in front of him and wrapped both her arms around his neck and leaned in. "Get off gray hair girl." Silver pushed her to the ground. "Blaze wait!" Silver screamed. "How dare you treat me that way," Venus whined.

"Blaze," Silver said, "I finally found you." Blaze was beside a tree crying. "What are you crying for?" Silver asked. "Obviously cause I kissed you and I didn't mean to do it." Blaze said crying out pure, crystallized tears. "It's ok Blaze... Cause I kinda like you." Silver said blushing. "You do?" Blaze asked - Blaze thought she was too awkward that no one would like her - "Yeah Blaze... In fact, I had same dreams about you too. But the only that is Different is that I had a flashback that when we were kids we were dating." Silver said. "Oh..." Blaze said speechlessly. "So we're friends?" Silver asked. "Yeah." Blaze hugged him.

**At Home**

"So Blaze how was today?" Derrick asked. "Really cool, why?" Blaze asked. "Really cool, huh?" Elizabeth grinned at her. "Yeah _really _cool." Blaze said. "It's been a long time since I've heard you sound like that." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and smiled. "What happend in school today?" Derrick rolled his eyes. "I told you it was _really _cool." Blaze smiled at her dad but grinned ar her mom. "So what happend in school?" Derrick asked. "I don't. Really want to talk about it," Blaze smiled and touched her lips. "Anyway I have to do homework." Blaze smiled and went to her room.

"What was that about?" Derrick asked. "I don't know but I think she had her first kiss today..." Elizabeth smirked. "What makes you say that?" He asked. "Hello? Isn't it obvious when she smiled and touched her lips... That's how I acted when I kissed you." Elizabeth said. "Ohhh," Derrick smirked, "Someone's in love." "Elizabeth, I'll be in the living room if you need me.

"Square root of 25... 25... Maybe five?" Blaze said and wrote down her paper. "Ohhh I didn't pay attention in class." Blaze worried. _I was too busy thinking about that nightmare and Silver...I'll just ask my parents. _Blaze thought.

"Mom!" Blaze yelled. "Yeah sweetie?!" Elizabeth asked. Blaze went her way down the stairs. "I need help on homework." Blaze said nicely while she Blaze blinked her eyes really fast. "Aren't you too old to get help?" Elizabeth asked. "Well yeah... But I still need help," Blaze smiled. "Ok..." Elizabeth got her homework and opened her mouth, "woah now that's something _I _need help on, why don't you ask your father?" Elizabeth offered. "ok." Blaze said and ran to the living room.

"Dad?" Blaze asked, "can you help me with homework?" "Ok," Derrick said and grabbed the paper from her hands, and put his reading glasses on, "Woah... I don't think I can help you with this." Derrick said and gave her back her homework. "Why don't you do all your homework and later at night let's duscuss it at the dinner table?" Derrick offered. "Never mind... I'll just ask my frends for the answers tomorrow." Blaze said and went up the stairs.

**At Chaos Emerald Muddle School**

"Amy, I need help with homework." Blaze whispered to her. "With what?" Amy asked. "Well, the square root thing." "Oh that, we weren`t suppose to do that. Since the class was so confused with it, our math teacher said we have to do it again tomorrow and tomorrow is today so you didn`t have to do it." "Ok." Blaze left a breath of releif. "Hi, Blaze." Silver was standing right next to her. "Ahh, when did you get get here!?" Blaze asked in a terrified way. "I was here the whole time." Silver said, "Didn`t you see me?" "No, I was to worried about homework, sorry," Blaze said feeling her heart pulse calming down. "It`s ok no one ever recognizes me here." Silver sadly looked down. "Aww, hey no need to feel left out... I felt like that when I first got here." Blaze tried to cheer him up. "At least it maybe took you a day that you got use to the people around here... but if it`s me - I don`t even think - no offense Amy - Amy likes me." Silver said. "What?! Of course I like you - just as a friend - even Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Cosmo, umm that chameleon... _Espio_, and even Vector, so you don`t need to feel like that you`re left out, and everyone else." Amy said and patted his shoulder.

"Hey about Sonic where is he?" Blaze asked. "Detention..." Amy said and rolled her eyes, "he`s trying to act like a bad boy." "Whoa, pause there... he got detention before school started?" Blaze asked. "Yeah." Amy said. "For what?" Blaze asked. "He punched a sixth-grader at the front of our school and a teacher caught him. He was actually lucky to get a detention instead of a suspension slip. If he did, he would be at an elementary school for a whole month." Amy said. "Why can`t he only be himself?" Blaze asked. "Anyway 15 more minutes `till school starts I`ll be waiting in the principals office if you need me." Amy said running to the principals office.

"So 15 minutes `till school starts, what do you wanna do?" Blaze asked. "I don`t know." Silver asked. "Can we go to the alley where we kissed, I have something to ask you actually." Silver blushed. "S-sure..." Blaze blushed.

Blaze and Silver were at the alley where they kissed. "So since I like you I just wanted to ask you if... if you can be my girlfriend." Silver bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly. _What am I doing? Why did I ask her that... I feel so stupid right now. _Silver thought. "Yeah," Blaze smiled and blushed. "But you can`t tell anyone else please." Blaze asked him." I promise. Then they leaned in and kissed each other. "AHA!" Amy said and jumped up behind a garbage can, "You two are dating!" Amy shrieked. "I know Amy please keep it a secret." Blaze pleaded her. "Why but you two are soo cute together, and you could Silver could be in our group The Holy Four. We're finally four." Amy said. "Amy don`t say it so loud." Blaze whispered to her. "What is The Holy Four?" Silver asked. "The Holy Four is our team that we made up, last time when you weren`t here three of us were waiting for another guy who has powers that are strong like yours. So now your here we're The Holy Four." Blaze explained. Silver was silent.

"Let me explain much more clear. I have the power of the flames. Amy has the Legendary Piko-Piko Hammer. Sonic has speed. And you, Silver has telekinesis. That`s a team with great power get it?" Blaze asked him. "Yeah I`m understanding a little." Silver said. _RING RING RING_. I`ll tell you more later. "Ok."

"Class since we had problems in "finding the square root" we will have to review. "So when 25 is..." Blaze couldn`t understand a word. _I should just get an F for this homework I mean like i need it for the rest of my life. _Blaze thought. "So Blaze what is the square root of 25?" The teacher asked. Blaze gulped but said, confidently, "5." "Correct." He said. (This is what Blaze heard) "Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah." She could not understand a word from him since he made students fall asleep by his deep, soundless voice.

_RING RING RING RING_

Blaze walked over to Silver. "Ok as I was talking about The Holy Four. There`s something special in all of us four like me I`m a princess of the Flame Kingdom. Amy hasn`t found out her`s yet, neither has Sonic. I have Sol Emeralds which are almost similar to chaos emeralds but mine are like a rectangular prismish shape except it has dents - let me show you." Blaze said and took her hand out and there were seven Sol Emeralds. "So that`s how it looks like?" Silver asked. "Correct that`s my kingdoms power." Blaze said. "And you`ll have to ask the others about theres, I don`t know them so it`s best if you ask them." Blaze smiled. "Anyway I have to go to class and meet up with Amy." Blaze said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye." Blaze smiled.

"Amy you have to tell Silver your past about The Holy Four I don`t know your story since you never talked about it I need you to explain it to Silver please." Blaze pleaded. "The Holy Four huh?" Someone random asked. Blaze and Amy gasped.

* * *

**Sorry I didn`t include The Holy Four in the summary, but i changed it now. And I wanted to add adventure in it since only romance is kinda boring I wanted excitement in it... so I had a twist. Sorry about that.**


	5. The Beginning of The Holy Four

**Thank you guys for all the views, and I really thank the people who view this story a lot. Moonlight-Shadows12, Kiku Honda Love, Dark Ash The Hedgehog and Kagehime-Sama53 have been inspiring me to write, thank you. On to the chapter! XD**

* * *

"Shadow!" Amy yelled. "You better not tell anyone," Blaze warned him. "That`s crappy stuff, why the hell would I tell anyone when it`s all full of crap? Really that would be a disgrace." Shadow stuck his tongue out. "Crappy huh?" Amy made an arrogant look. "Let`s see when something bad happens to you, then you`ll beg for help." "Disgrace," Shadow wagged his finger, "I`m The Ultimate Life Form I can survive on my own with out you piece of little shi-" "You watch your mouth Shadow!" Amy yelled. "You can call me anything you want but something about my friends that`s past the limit." Amy warned. "Oooo so scared." Shadow stuck his tongue out. "You wanna try that agian?!" Amy asked. "Next time you do that I`ll cut your tongue out!" Amy yelled and let out a fist."Who gives a damn..." Shadow, again, stuck his tongue out. "That did it get over here you punk!" Amy yelled while trying to catch him, "Ughh you can run, but you can`t hide!" Amy warned him. _She does know we`re still in school right?_ Blaze thought to herself.

"Ames!" Sonic shouted. "Ames - there you are." Sonic said. "I got out of detention... Amy, why are you panting?" "Because, Shadow, was, sticking his, tongue out," Amy panted. "What about him?" Sonic asked. "He called us little pieces of shit," Amy said.

"Amy?" Blaze said, looking around for her instead of that she saw something heart breaking. Blaze snuck up on them behind a garbage can - "C`mon Silver let`s have fun in my house later." Venus offered. "No, I told you already I have a girlfriend. So stop." Silver said and walked away. "Hey, you can`t just reject me - at least for one day?" Venus asked. "I have a girlfriend!" Silver yelled at her. Some people stared at them some just walked and passed by. "Ughh who`s this girlfriend of yours anyway, if I find out who it is I`ll - "You`ll do what exactly?" Blaze asked. Venus closed her eyes but when she opened them her jaw dropped and made a disgusted look. - Blaze`s hair was down with short puffy bangs on her right side and wavy hair. - "Oh my gosh, this is the first time Blaze ever took her hair down..." One of the people in the crowd whispered. "Oh," Venus said in a sarcasm way and crossed her arms, "So your Silvers best friend, who cares?" "Mistake _I`m _his girlfriend." Blaze said. With the wind blowing through her hair she looked so beautiful. Venus bit her bottom lip, "You can never be prettier than me - no one can!" Venus ran to another hallway.

"Wow Blaze... you look very pretty..." Silver complimented her. "Thanks." Blaze blushed. Everyone was still staring. Blaze said, "Well... go back to what you people do," Silver ran his fingers through her hair and they both leaned in for a kiss.

"Sonic?" Amy asked. "Yeah?" Sonic asked. "Can you kick Shadow`s ass for me?" Amy asked. "No problem." Sonic grinned. "Amy there you are." Blaze said and hugged her. "Woah Blaze..." Sonic made his eyes wide open. "You look... cool." Sonic complimented her. "That`s all you have to say?" Blaze asked. "I`m just kidding." "Wow, Blaze it`s been a long time since you looked like that." Amy smiled. "Thanks." Blaze smiled. "Amy?" Blaze asked. "Yeah?" Amy asked. "You have to tell Silver," Blaze whispered. "I can`t," Amy nodded her head sideways. "Why?" Blaze asked. "Because what I`ve been through was kind of hard for me to tell, I might get emotional." Amy reasoned with her. "Ok then just tell me." Blaze said, "I`ll do a summary for him instead of the whole story, so you won`t have to get emotional ok?" Blaze offered. "Ok," Amy smiled.

_RING. RING. RING_

"Never mind, I`ll tell him later." _oh shoot I forgot... It's a new trimester, my schedule is going to change. _"oh yeah, the principal told me to get my schedule from the office." "Blaze come to the office. Blaze come to the office." The principal announced on the microphone. "Yeah yeah I know. I'm coming." Blaze said walking to the principals office.

"Blaze here is your schedule for the following trimester I hope you get comfortable with your new and old classmates." She said. - first period: Math, second period: Science, third period and fourth period: PE ( Physical Educatio. ) Fifth period: Lunch (yumm) sixth period: History, Seventh period: Social Studies, and Eighth Period: Free Subject. - _Free subject?_ Blaze thought to herself, _what does it mean by free subject? __  
_

Blaze forgot all about school as she was focused on that 'free subject' thing.

"Blaze your late!" The math teacher, Mr. Beetwing yelled at her. "I am sorry I had to get my schedule." Blaze apologized. "Whatever go sit next to a partner." He demanded. Blaze saw the only empty seat was next to... Venus. Blaze gulped. "Hey Alicia can you sit next to Venus for me?" Blaze asked. "Sure." Alicia smiled and switched seats. "Miss Blaze do you have a problem?" Mr. Beetwing asked sarcasmly. "Uhh... No of course not." Blaze said and sat down at Alicia's old chair. Venus rolled her eyes, but she noticed that icia was sitting next to Silver and since Alicia traded seats... Blaze is next to Silver. _Oh that cocky little bitch, did she really have to trade seats with Alicia to sit next to Silver? _Venus asked herself and rolled her eyes and just concentrated on the lesson. _  
_

After the period was over Blaze had five minutes to spare to tell Silver about Amy's past of how she became a princess. "Silver," Blaze said. As she tugged on Silver's arm. "Hey do you want to know about her past now?" Blaze asked him. "Yeah sure," silver said.

"So it starts off when she was born in a cottage made out of hay -"

* * *

**Sorry I cut it off because i realized it was too much for a chapter. Really sorry and The next chapter will be about Amy`s past and how she became one of the members of The Holy Four. Hope you like my story so far. :) And should I quit fanfiction cause I don`t get that much views on my story. (say yes or no in reviews, thanks for your opinion)**


	6. Amy's Past (Part 1)

**This is going to be a short or maybe long chapter... so it`s basically Amy`s past. And yes I`ll do the other member of The Holy Four. :) Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Antonio,_ please take care of my baby girl, name her Amy, and please take good care of her. Go to Mobious... a blue hero is destined to live there." Jerissa told him as she was painfully dying on the floor. "But where will we start a living?" Antonio asked. "Go to the safe, there you will get the money to start Amy`s education. Make sure you find a good job so you will be rich -" "You there! Halt!" A soldier yelled across the hall. "I am sorry your majesty, I have to go." Antonio bowed and went to the palace`s safe and took a sack, a big one, and got about $500 - $1200. Then he ran as fast as he could he went straight to a carriage and put the money where the passengers sit and then he took a basket and a long rope and wrapped it around him as if he were wearing a cast he out Amy on the basket and left the horse neighing. Antonio was desperate to get out of the place so he never even pulled over to get directions._

_Hours later Antonio got lost. He found a fast blue blur pass by, but it came back. It appeared to be a blue hoglet. "Hello," Antonio said, "Hello, are you lost?" the blue hoglet asked. "Apparently we are." Antonio said. "Where are you going I might be able to help you out." He smiled. "I need to go to Mobius." Antonio said. "Easy, that`s where I live." He said. "So you must be the blue hero of Mobius, am I right?" Antonio questioned him. "Yup." he said. "Might I ask for your name?" Antonio asked. The blue hedgehog stayed silent and looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" "Oh, right, what`s your name?" Antonio asked. "Oh yeah, I`m sorry," he apologized, "my name is Sonic the Hedgehog - Hoglet for now actually." He said. "How old are you?" Antonio asked. "I`m only 6. As people say I`m too young to be a hero." Sonic looked to the ground. "Anyway let`s go to Mobius now." Sonic smiled._

_"What are you wearing there?" Sonic asked. "A baby - The Queen`s baby... her name`s Amy." Antonio said. "Can I take a peek at her?" Sonic asked. "Sure." Antonio stopped the horse and took the band off. "Awww she`s so pretty." Sonic said. "How old is she?" Sonic asked. "She`s about to turn 6." Antonio said and looked at the sleeping girl. "Can she walk with me?" Sonic asked. "I`m afraid not, she has no shoes she can use to walk with, you`ll just have to carry her if you want her to be with you." Antonio said. Amy started to wake up. "Mommy?" Amy asked. "Antonio, where`s Mommy?" "Amy, she`s - she passed away." Antonio said. Amy started to cry. Sonic just hugged her, "Please take care of me." Amy said and hugged Sonic back. "Uh, o-ok then." Sonic said. _

_Sonic carried Amy in both his arms. To Sonic she just weighed like a petal of a rose. "Are you ok down there?" Antonio asked. "Yeah don`t worry about me." Sonic said. "So where do we go from now?" Antonio asked. "We go to the right." Sonic said. Sonic caught a green blur appear as he stopped to Sonic`s side. "What cha got here, Sonic?" Scourge asked. "Dang, she`s hot." Scourge got closer, but Sonic gave Amy back to Antonio. "I`ll be back." Sonic said to Amy. "What are you doing here, Scourge?" Sonic asked. "You got a problem with me?" Scourge asked. "I`m just here to have another rematch with you, duh." "Not now, I`m showing a guy the way to Mobius." Sonic said. "Do that later, for now let`s race." Scourge grinned. Sonic thought of something funny. "Sure." Sonic grinned. "Just wait I have to tell Antonio something." Sonic turned around. "I`ll be back Antonio." Then Sonic just winked._

_"Ready. Set GO!" Scourge ran off by himself. "Yeahhh! I`m winning the fastest thing alive!" Scourge yelled.  
_

_"What a dummy." Sonic rolled his eyes. "So can I hold her again?" Sonic asked Antonio nodded. "So... I don`t know your name yet." Sonic said. "Oh, my apologies, my name is Antonio, I`m a guard from The Roses Kingdom." Antonio said. "Cool."_

_An hour later they arrived at Mobius. "My house is the one over there on Sky Blue Drive. It`s a coincidence really, my dad is blue and so is my mom and I guess they decided to live here since we`re blue." Sonic said. "That's pretty cool." Antonio said. _

_"Do you mind if Amy and I live in your place for while?" Antonio asked Sonic. "Sure."_

* * *

**__Sorry I stopped here. I had a reason why. It's because you wanted to read the next chapter so I did this and no I'm not done I have another one (of Amy's past still) but that's when they're grown up. Peace**


	7. Got to Know Him Better

**I got kinda lost because in the second chapter I said that Sonic got there when he was a transfer student and I forgot that Amy lived with him and Sonic isn`t a transfer student at all. BTW I fixed it. So yah here`s my new chapter! Hope you enjoy it SO FAR. :) And they`re still kids.**

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Can`t catch up with me, Amy." Sonic grinned. "Ughhh." Amy struggled. "Well duh your fast!" Amy yelled. _I know..._ Amy grinned. "Awwww." Amy said sitting on the ground. "Sonic... I can`t stand up!" Amy yelled at him. Sonic ran as fast as he could.

As soon as he got there, Amy pushed his head down to the grass and ran. "Hey! No fair, Amy!" Sonic yelled at her. "That`s what you get." Amy said. "Wha - What did I do?" Sonic asked as he got up and started running. "Amy?" Sonic said. She couldn`t find her anywhere, he looked around and saw nothing but the beautiful view of the park. Sonic heard a scream from a alley way. "Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"Dang it." Sonic said and followed the yell. For some reason the yell got farther as he got closer. "What the heck-" Sonic was shocked. "Is that... me?!" A black hedgehog faced him and just glared at him and took off with Amy. "Come back here me!" Sonic said and jumped over the wall. Amy was leaning against a tree. "Amy!" Sonic said.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked. Sonic wiggled her arm. "Amy? Please don`t be dead." He tried everything, he even flicked her forehead. Sonic grinned. "Only one way to know if you are dead. Tickling." When Sonic was about to touch her, she just cracked up "Stop. Don`t tickle me!" Amy laughed so hard she almost choked. "Aha!" Sonic said. "You got me, this was all part of the plan." Amy said. "You almost killed me Amy I can`t even live if you`re dead." Sonic said.

"Did you know that guy who looked like me?" Sonic asked. "No, actually I just ran into him in the alley and asked him a favor." Amy said.

**-Flashback-**

_"You can`t catch me now - How`d you get here so fast?" Amy asked. Amy studied his body and realized it wasn`t Sonic. "Can you do me a favor?" Amy asked him. He nodded. "When a blue hedgehog comes glare at him for three seconds. Then, take me across the wall then lean me over a tree. Then you can leave." Amy said. He nodded. _

**-End of Flashback-**

"Your pretty smart, Amy." Sonic smiled at her. It`s almost sun down wanna go see it?" Sonic asked. "Please?" Amy asked. "Come on then." Sonic said. "... On my back." "You`re the best!" Amy said as she got on Sonic`s back.

"Doesn`t it look pretty?" Amy asked Sonic. "Yeah," Sonic said. Amy leaned on Sonic`s shoulder and just watched as it went down.

"Let`s go home... It`s getting dark, actually it is." Sonic said. "Ok." Amy said. "Wanna hop on my back again?" Sonic asked. "No it`s ok I might be heavy for you." Amy said. "Really? Heavy? You, Heavy? Don`t think so." Sonic said. "Ok." Amy said as she got on his back. "Can I stop for a chili dog?" Sonic asked. "Never gets old, yeah make it quick it`s getting cold." Amy said. "Kay." Sonic said.

* * *

**Sorry it had to end here I wanted to separate the chapters because the next chapter is when Sonic and Amy will be kids like in 5th grade. I`m sorry it`s a short chapter. 12/31/12 Have a happy new year!**


	8. Ending of Amy's past

**I know I haven't uploadEd this story in a while because I was busy with piano, my phone (I just downloaded apps), Facebook, my new story, and deviantArt. I'm using my friend's iPad (moonlight shadows12) cause my mom locked her door and the laptop was there. I used my phone but it didn't work but... Whatever let's get on with the story. This is still on Amy's past.**

* * *

"Sonic!" Amy yelled and ran toward him. "Tomorrow is the first day of school! Middle school I mean." "Yeah. Are you excited?" Sonic asked. "Of course I am!" Amy shrieked. "Do you want to buy your school supplies now?" Antonio asked. "No need. The school said they would provide the things everyone needs. Like notebooks, textbooks, and all those stuff." Amy smiled. "Oh good, because for a second there I thought I'd have to spend lots of money." Antonio said. Antonio left with Sonic's parents to but groceries.

"Who do you think is going to be there?" Amy asked. "I bet the usual. Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, and maybe Cream." Sonic replied. "Oh yeah." Amy said. "Do you think they'll be taller?" "Of Course." Sonic said. "Oh yeah." Amy said. "You wanna get some ice cream? It's getting kinda hot here." Sonic offered. "Not that hot but sure, let's go get ice cream." Amy smiled.

Sonic and Amy went to the ice cream parlor where Vanilla, Cream's mom, owns the place. "Hello Vanilla," Amy greeted. "Why hello there, Amy." Vanilla said, " What can I get you?" "I'll get strawberry." Amy said. "I'll get raspberry." Sonic said. "Ok then It'll be right up." Vanilla said.

While Sonic and Amy enjoyed their ice cream they went to Sunset Park. It was the most amazing place to see a sunset, most couples go there to watch beautiful sunsets.

**At Home**

"Hey Ames," Sonic said, "how did you like your ice cream?" "It was awesome!" Amy screeched. "How was yours?" Amy asked. "It was good." Sonic said. "Hello kids!" Antonio yelled from the front door. "Hi Antonio!" Amy yelled. She ran to him and hugged him.

**Normal Time**

"Let's just skip that since we don't have that much time left." Blaze said.

**Back to the Past**

"Antonio!" Amy yelled. "Amy I'll be fine." Antonio coughed up blood.

"Let him go~!" Amy yelled.

She yelled loudly she transformed to her strong, mesmerizing pretty body. "Let him go or else-" Amy saw Antonio was finished off. Amy turned back to her old self. She ran to his dead body. "Oh my god.." Amy started to form tears.

Sonic appeared on time to protect Amy from the thugs that killed Antonio. Amy grasped Sonic's left arm with both her hands.

"Let's go Ames." Sonic said.

Amy sniffled," Ok."

**Back to Normal Time**

****"Now do you understand?" Blaze asked. "She also lost someone important."

"I can see why Amy had a sad look on her face everytime I mensioned her past." Silver told Blaze.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_.

"Just in time." Blaze said. "Bye Silver."

* * *

**It was like the last time I edited this was somewhere after Christmas.. You have no idea how much tests we took.. Tiring -.-**


	9. Silver and Blaze's Day

**OMFG THIS IS MY SECOND TIME MESSING UP THE WHOLE CHAPTER... UGHHHH!**

* * *

"Hey, Silver!" Blaze yelled, "Do you have any plans today?"

"Well, no. Why?" Silver asked.

"Is it ok if you go to my house today?" Blaze asked.

"Wait a minute... Is it because you need help on homework?" Silver asked Blaze.

"No. Really, what do you think Google is for? And your brain?" Blaze made a point.

"Oh, Ok then!" Silver said.

Silver and Blaze walked down Alley Street.

"Um~ Blaze why are we walking down here when there's another street?" Silver asked.

"Well I'm going to visit a friend of mine." Blaze said. "We're halfway there."

"What, is that friend of yours a thug?" Silver asked while he was looking around, he saw thugs staring at us.

The thugs that were drinking beer were staring at Blaze. One guy had his right foot on a chair, and he also had his right arm on his left knee. This other guy had his feet apart. He put his beer in between his legs. Then the last guy was going to Blaze.

"Hey." Axel, the guy who went to Blaze, said and got in front of her to stop her.

Blaze didn't say a word and just went to her left to get away from him.

"Come on, get over here, Babe." Axel welcome her to his 'home'.

Blaze stopped at the part 'Babe'.

"Excuse me?" Blaze turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I see. Boys!" Axel called them over.

The two boys walked over to Axel.

"Snack time already?" The boy on the right, Heller, saId while he cracked his neck left to right. He grinned revealing fangs.

Blaze made a worried look. _They're back already? _Blaze panicked in her mind. The _best place I can take them is a huge body of water. A beach or lake might do. _

"Silver go-"

"No! I am not leaving you!" Silver yelled not making eye contact with her, focusing on his enemies.

"Why in the world would I want you to go?" Blaze focused on the three boys.

Blaze closed her eyes and put together both left and right index and middle finger together. She was thinking of all the bad memories in the past. Then she all took it as vengeance. Blaze opened her eyes wide and made a glare.

"Silver follow me!" Blaze said.

She threw fire at the feet of the boys.

Silver and Blaze started to run as fast as they can.

"Not so sure you noticed Blaze, but those guys are vamphogs." Silver warned her.

"I know." Blaze dodged the cars that were beeping. "Their fangs took it away. Do you know where the nearest beach is?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah Spring Time Beach Resorts. That place is a five star beach it's really awesome."

"Ok, then Spring Time Beach Resorts here we come!"


	10. You Can Do it Blaze!

**I'm baack!**

* * *

"Blaze go to your left it's a shortcut. I'll meet you up by the beach." Silver said.

Blaze gave a quick nod to Silver, then she took the muddy road to Spring Time Beach Resorts.

"You know this is a very nice spot to lead us to." Axel made a glare at her.

Silver was just on time, but the vamphogs were on his tail. At least the boys weren't after Silver.

"You really _are_ the princess huh?" Axel leaned on a tree and looked up at with his demon stare.

That made Blaze's spine tingle a little bit, but it wasn't what Axel did, it was what he _said_.

"How do you know. You don't even have proof, and they said that the princess of the Sol Zone has returned 2 years ago." Blaze said.

"You really are a fiesty one aren't you?" Axel stood up, "either way, it's a shame you had to die here." Axel crouched to prepare for fighting so did the boys.

"We're in public though." Silver said.

"Let them watch. I want them to see how I, Axel the Vamphog, defeated the Princess."

Blaze's spine tingled again.

"Or they can see how I, the so called princess, defeated Axel the Vamphog."

"Fair enough... It's on!"

Silver had the two boys while Blaze handled the boss.

Blaze had to make Axel go to the water without him noticing.

Guess I have to keep him busy, Blaze thought, Somehow I don't think this is isn't going to work out well. Blaze focused on Axel with her eyes straight to his, he was doing the same thing.

"Why do you even want to fight... I mean what's the purpose?" Blaze asked.

"Awww look at that the little kitty princess is trying to make peace." Axel made a sarcastic look.

"Ok, first you called me princess. _Now_, you call me _little_, _kitty_ princess? What the hell." Blaze said.

"Who gives a damn? I don't." Axel answered.

"Whatever." Blaze rolled her and lost focus.

Axel threw an axeball. Blaze doged it by a few millimeters by doing a cartwheel. _The hell was that_?! Blaze thought. Axel threw more. Blaze noticed that he throws it left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right.

"Wait!" Blaze said.

"Whahahat? Why are you ruining my fun?" Axel groaned.

_Luere him in, luere him in. I'm sorry Silver if this is going to hurt you_. Blaze thought

Blaze took a deep breth in and exhaled through her mouth and said, "Come closer."

"Why should I?" Axel made an unhappy look.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Blaze said.

"Give me a reason why-" He was cut off by Blaze.

"Every _princess_ has to keep her promise." Blaze looked away.

"Fine," Axel rolled his eyes and got closer, carefully.

Blaze put her hands on her hips. "Oh my god. Is it me or am I getting _older_?"

"Ok, gosh." Axel said and walked to her.

When Axel was face to face with her, she tried to claw him in the face but that didn't work.

"Hint, I can see what you're thinking. Very easy prey." Axel grinned.

Blaze made an i-don't-care look.

_Ok, then I won't think... but how the hell am I gonna fight_? Blaze asked herself. _Can he really see what I'm thinking._

Axel was just there minding his own business while Blaze was thinking of what she should do.

Meanwhile, Silver was doing pretty good.

"Fuckin ass." Scar said. Wiping the blood from his mouth.

"He's got some guts to be fighting us." Heller said.

Silver was just standing there and making the really-i-don't-give-a-fuck look.

"How long are you gonna talk about me beating you up?" Silver asked, "Am I really just _that_ strong?"

"Hell no you're not. Both of us combined are-" Scar was cut off by Silver

"Strong," Silver said. Scar made the you're-catching-up- look and crossed his arms. "But not strong as me."

"I see how it is," Scar said.

"Guess what? I don't care!" Silver jumped up and activated his telekinesiss and threw **blue circular waves** to both the vamphogs."

The two boys fell down and got unconcious.

Silver watched them for three seconds and said, "See you later." **Silver got his right hand and brought it to his forhead and stood up straight**. He inhaled and performed a deep voice. "Nice fight boys," Then Silver laughed his ass off.

Silver heard Blaze's scream. Silver flew to her. When he got there he saw Blaze on the ground.

"Blaze!" Silver screamed.

"Silver," Blaze gestured for him to go closer. Blaze winked.

"Shhh, dont screw it up for me," Blaze whispered.

"Blaze, don't die! Don't give up, Blaze." Silver tried to cry-sob," Bla-aze, Bla-aze plea-se don't gi-ve up,"

"Oh the irony," Axel grinned, "the princess has officially died."

"Silver, I want you to know, that I always loved you." Blaze put her right hand on his cheek.

"I love you too..." Silver said.

"Now, Blaze!" Silver yelled.

Blaze stood up and kicked his **knockers. **

"_Now_, who`s the winner?" Blaze asked.

"Fuck, that hurt like hell." Axel said so drily.

Blaze made a i-don`t-give-a fuck look. "Now why don`t we finish you off?" Blaze asked, "Any last words?"

Axel looked away from her golden eyes and rolled his eyes.

"Blaze, I think you took it too far." Silver said.

"You know I think you`re right," Blaze said and let her guard down,"You`re Goddamn lucky I spared you, by now you`d be roasted chicken."

She flicked her hand letting a small red fire out of her palm.

"You can still kill me you know... you won fair and square. Even though I don`t like it, you still won." Axel said.

"Whatever," Blaze turned around, " Better leave before I change my mind,"

"Ok," Axel grinned and formed a solid figure in his hand, " But too bad she couldn`t live to see it!" Axel charged for Blaze`s left side of the back where her heart was.

Blaze turned around and held his right and left hand by the wrist, the only difference was his right hand was up and his left hand was down.

"And too bad he couldn`t live to see me die!" Blaze yelled.

Axel noticed that her eyes were flaming red. Her grasp was tighter and hurtful. Her hair was turning pink and her clothes were changing into dark colors.

"The hell?!" Axel said fleeing back.

"You can`t run away yet!" Blaze said throwing a blue ball of flame on the grass where he was surrounded. "You see this fire? This is the worst side of my curse one touch of this fire that poor thing that was touched by it will disintegrate like nothing happened. It won`t even hurt a millisecond. That`s how powerful my flames are." Blaze said.

"Bye-bye." Blaze grinned.

Blaze threw the blue ball of flame and he vanished.

* * *

**Well that`s it for this chapter. oh yeah and this:**

******blue circular waves: if you couldn`t picture this its like the shots of a ray gun in Black Ops 2**

**********Silver got his right hand and brought it to his forhead and stood up straight: do you know those positions when there are guards. that kind of position.**

**************knockers: A boy`s thing**


End file.
